The Master Key
by CharS
Summary: A shipper fic involving a JAG Christmas Party.


Title: The Master Key  
Author: CharS  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: Anything up to and including The Killer  
Summary: A shipper fic involving a JAG Christmas party.  
AN: Thanks to CatMom for her military knowledge and to Pretz for beta-reading!  
  
******   
  
Wednesday December 18th   
JAG Headquarters  
1647 hours local  
  
The invitation read "First Annual JAG Christmas Party, Saturday December 21st,   
Monarch Hotel, Eight o'clock in the evening" in embossed gold letters on ivory parchment paper.  
  
The Admiral, actually Meredith, was planning a swanky party this year, in addition to the Roberts' annual dinner Christmas Eve. She thought a more formal event with dinner and dancing would add some classiness to the holiday. Harm smirked at the thought of this. Harm could picture Meredith "talking" Admiral into this and his reluctance to say no to her. Well, actually, he would have said no if he could get a word in edgewise.  
  
Harm fingered the invitation, wondering if it was worth the effort. Mac was still TAD to the Seahawk, and he was unsure if she'd arrive home in time to go. He didn't want to go alone, yet he felt obligated to attend. Frankly, he hadn't mentioned it to her. It slipped his mind-sort of. Truth was, he didn't want to be disappointed if she couldn't be there.   
  
Harm reread the invitation. The RSVP date was today, Wednesday, December 18th. He had to make a decision one way or the other. After giving it another thought, Harm checked off the "will attend" box. I better go, he thought, the Admiral's going to need back-up if prior experience with Meredith is any indication of what's in store.   
  
In the space for "guest's name" Harm wrote "none" and slipped the response card into the envelope. If he couldn't take Mac, he wasn't taking a date. Besides, who would he take? The only person he saw with any regularity was Mac. But, they never used the D word-DATE. Harm sighed at the thought, making a mental note to change that condition when Mac came home. Taking the response card, Harm left his office and sought out Tiner to give it to him, since Meredith had enlisted his help with the party as well.  
  
AJ was headed out of his office as Harm approached Tiner's desk. "What can I do for you, Commander?"  
  
"I'm just dropping off my RSVP for the party, sir. I almost forgot about it."  
  
"And, you will be attending?" AJ queried, crossing his arms across his chest. "Don't even think of backing out Rabb!"  
  
"I, um, wouldn't miss it, sir" Harm stammered, trying to sound convincing, yet silently wishing for a blizzard that night.  
  
"Good thing, Commander. You know there would be repercussions if you don't go" AJ replied. Harm knew what he was implying and simply nodded. He had nightmares from Meredith's flying experience and hoped he'd never have to do that again.  
  
"Carry on, Rabb" he said, and with that the Admiral swiftly headed toward the elevators.  
  
Since Tiner had already left for the day, Harm placed the envelope on his desk and returned to his office, checking his email one last time before heading home. No new messages-at least in the 15 minutes since he checked it last. He hadn't heard from Mac today. She emailed him regularly, but nothing since Monday. Not that he was worried about the general state of her well being, he was slightly concerned that there might be another underlying factor. They hadn't fought or had a disagreement that he could remember. Well, except for his poor behavior when she was judge for the War Games trial. He gave his best apology-sort of-truth be told, he never really came out and said "I'm sorry". How do you say "I'm sorry for being an ass" and leave with your pride intact? It just doesn't happen, especially for Harm. But, he did his best and it left him hoping she wasn't holding this against him. Sighing, Harm made sure his office was secure before getting his things and heading for home, with thoughts of Mac filling his head.  
  
  
Same time  
USS Seahawk  
  
Mac smacked the computer a little harder this time. Knowing it wouldn't make a difference, yet it did make her feel better. She had been trying to access her email for the past 12 hours with no luck. No outgoing mail-no incoming mail. Damned computers. Whatever was wrong, they promised to have it fixed soon. Except soon meant different things to different people. Soon to Mac meant yesterday. Soon to the Petty Officer assigned to fix the damn thing meant maybe tomorrow, at the earliest. Mac sighed and gave up. She knew she should have emailed Harm sooner but, she was incredibly busy tidying up files for the next JAG officer filling Singer's billet. Well, we'll be docking in Norfolk Friday. He can certainly wait a few days, she thought.  
  
PO Coates walked into the JAG office and noticed Mac's frustration.  
  
"Ma'am, with all do respect, computers aren't intimidated by frustrated Marines beating the daylights out of it."  
  
Mac laughed, "Jenn, if I knew that would have worked, I'd have tried it sooner. I just wanted to email Harm to let him know I'll be home in time for the Christmas party the Admiral and Meredith planned."  
  
"You've had that invitation for 3 weeks. I thought you responded?"  
  
"I did. I just forgot to mention it to Harm."  
  
"Is everyone from the JAG office going?"  
  
"Harriet said everyone was, with the exception of Singer. She took 30 days leave and won't be back until after the New Year." Pausing, Mac snickered, "I guess everyone was afraid to tell the Admiral no. Lord knows he'll need backup on this one."  
  
"Why don't you just call, Ma'am?" Jenn offered.  
  
"I could, but I won't. We'll be docking in Norfolk day after tomorrow. He can wait; it'll do him some good. Besides, patience is a virtue and Harm needs all the help he can get," Mac laughed.  
  
"I'm really sad to see this tour come to an end, Ma'am. It has been a pleasure serving with you, even though it was brief," Jenn said.  
  
"Likewise, Petty Officer," Mac replied. "Now, let's get this office in order. I still have some packing to do."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
  
Norfolk VA  
Friday, December 20th  
1530 hours local  
  
The Seahawk was beginning the last leg in her journey home. She had entered the mouth of the Chesapeake Bay and was making her way into port at Norfolk Naval Base. Mac had never had the opportunity to be on-board any vessel upon its return to port and was eager to view the festivities. She zipped her flight bag closed and headed to the weather deck to get a better view. Mac was overwhelmed at the sight of all the sailors lined up on deck, anxiously waiting to disembark.   
  
Once the Seahawk was docked and tied to her moorings, Mac listened as their CO dismissed them. She watched the crew disembark the carrier in search of their loved ones in the waiting crowd. The new fathers exited first, eager to see their babies, who had been born while the carrier was deployed. The shouts of joy from all the sailors and their families echoed through the base. Their bliss brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Mac couldn't help but feel a little saddened by the sight. She had no one waiting for her on the docks. Harm had no idea when she'd return. It was her own fault for being deliberately vague last week when he asked her. Mac left the weather deck to gather her belongings and say her farewells the CAG. She also needed to locate PO Coates, as she was her ride home. Mac hurried, eager to get off the carrier, but mostly excited about going home, and the party tomorrow.  
  
  
Mac's Apartment  
Friday December 20th   
1850 hours local  
  
The ride home took longer than either of them planned. Traffic was horrible once they hit the Beltway. PO Coates dropped Mac off at the front door, since she still had to drive to Baltimore. Mac was relieved to be home. She had made a mental list of what she needed to do in the trip home, but once she got there the first and only item on the list that was accomplished was a nice, long, hot, bath.   
  
Feeling refreshed and relaxed after her bath, she picked up the phone to call Harm. It had been a while since she heard his voice and spent time with him. She missed him more than he could ever imagine. And with Christmas being next week, she had some catching up to do. Before she went TAD to the Seahawk, they had made plans to shop for little AJ together. A trip to the mall and dinner, she recalled. Guess you could call it a date-although they never used that word. Might be nice though, she thought. Actually, the Christmas party could have been a perfect occasion to use the D word. Let's save that for another time, she thought. Putting more thought into it, she decided against calling him. He doesn't expect me home so let's keep it that way, she smiled. Another 24 hours won't kill him; besides, absence does make the heart grow fonder.  
  
  
Mac's Apartment  
Saturday December 21st  
1920 hours local  
  
Taking her dress from its bag, Mac slipped it on over her lingerie and went to her jewelry armoire to select something appropriate to go with her evening attire. She gently took a choker of pearls from its velveteen wrap and placed them around her neck, with the matching cuff bracelet curving around her right wrist. Mac briefly fretted over what earrings to wear before deciding on a pair of diamond and pearl button earrings. The final touch was the strappy new pair of black Gucci suede heels she found before she went TAD. She walked over to the full length mirror on her closet door and checked her image. She smiled, pleased with her choices for the evening. She couldn't wait for the look on Harm's face when he saw her. Making a mental note of the time, Mac grabbed her wrap and her purse. She wanted to get to the hotel early, before Harm. Locking the door behind her, she scurried to her car.  
  
Mac slid in behind the wheel, eager to get going. But as she turned the key in the ignition, the car whined a little and then nothing. Damn. Of all nights for something like this to happen! Mac got out and slammed the car door, cursing. She hurried back into the apartment hoping to reach someone for a ride. The sitter answered at Bud and Harriet's, telling her they had already left. Next she tried Sturgis-5 rings and the answering machine. Cursing her bad luck, she opted for a cab. The earliest one would be there was 2015. Fine, I'll take whatever I can get at this point, she muttered to herself. Better late than never. Of course, walking was not an option in these heels, she thought. Mac resorted to pacing the apartment to keep occupied while she waited for the cab to arrive, minus the shoes for obvious reasons.  
  
  
The Monarch Hotel  
M Street, Washington DC  
2035 hours local  
  
The party was in full swing when the cab finally dropped her off at the Monarch. She could hear the laughter of the guests above the music that filled the air. She removed her wrap and surrendered it to the coat check girl. She was in awe of the breathtakingly beautiful hotel decorated for the holidays. Mac approached the doorway, looking into the room where the JAG staff was gathered.   
  
The cozy banquet room was adorned with lavish decorations. A bejeweled Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, and each table had poinsettia topiaries that were illuminated by dozens of candles. The door to the courtyard had pine bough swags above it with white twinkle lights and a gold bow. The band, with two vocalists, a man and a woman, was in the corner near the door to the courtyard, playing a mixture of Christmas music and old standards.  
  
It didn't take her long to find Harm amongst the group. He was seated at one of the tables next to Harriet, engaged in a lively conversation about something. He looked incredibly striking in a dark three piece suit with a white shirt and a royal blue tie that enhanced his gorgeous eyes. Mac stood there unbeknownst to the group, watching Harm. His animated facial expressions amused her-the little lines that formed around his eyes, the dimples in his cheeks, the way his eyes danced when he laughed. Even though she had burned the image of him into her memory, he was still a welcome vision to her. She could stand there forever and look at that handsome face.  
  
Harm was about to take a sip of his glass of champagne when he caught sight of her standing in the doorway. The long-sleeve cranberry velvet dress she wore hugged her body in all the right places, flirting out just above her ankles, which were wrapped with the black strap from the heels she wore. Harm's glass never made it to his lips. He set it down and stood up from the table. Harriet turned to see where Harm was going, smiling as she watched Harm walk toward Mac.  
  
Mac tried to maintain her composure and resisted the urge to run across the room to him. God, how she missed him. He seemed to walk in slow motion toward her, his blue eyes sparkling like the crystals hanging on the chandeliers above them. As he approached her, a warm smile filled Harm's face as he regarded the stunning woman before him. In all the years of their partnership, their friendship, he had never seen her look more exquisite than she did tonight. As he closed the distance between them, Mac fidgeted nervously, twisting the satin cord from her evening bag around her fingers. Harm was now standing in front of her, speechless. He couldn't help but notice her every curve in that dress. He fought to maintain some self-control, even though his heart and the little voice in his brain were telling him to sweep her off her feet and ravish her with kisses.  
  
They stood there silently for what seemed like minutes, unable to tear their eyes away from one another. And as if reading the others mind, they both spoke at the same time "I guess we should . . . ." both laughing at their timing. Harm made sure he was the first to speak, "I'm glad you're here," he said with his trademark smile. The huskiness in his voice made Mac melt. The only words she could find were "So am I". He offered her his arm and she gladly linked her arm through his, as he escorted her across the room.   
  
AJ stood up as he saw Harm approach with Mac.  
  
"Colonel . . . . Mac, I'm happy to see that you could join us tonight. When did the Seahawk dock?" AJ asked.  
  
"Friday afternoon, sir. Petty Officer Coates gave me a ride to DC on her way to Baltimore."  
  
"Well, they're just about to serve dinner. Please, join us at our table. I believe Meredith has saved a spot for you here."  
  
"Where is Meredith?" Harm hesitantly asked.  
  
"Probably giving cooking tips to the chef," AJ said, humorlessly.  
  
Harm started to chuckle, but AJ shot him a look.  
  
"This is a beautiful place to have a party," Mac remarked.   
  
"I can take none of the credit for this, Mac. Meredith planned everything. She used to be a party planner. I learn something new about her every day," AJ said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.  
  
As if on cue, Meredith walked into the room followed by an entourage of wait staff and the Maitre'd, who announced that dinner was to be served.  
  
"I better see to my seat," Harm said, his eyes pleading to spend time alone with Mac.   
  
Understanding his silent wishes, Mac said, "We'll talk later, Harm" before taking her seat next to Meredith.  
  
Harm was a little disappointed to be separated from Mac during dinner. But from his vantage point at his table, he could see her clearly. He watched her every move-loving how the pearl choker wrapped around her slender neck, enhancing the "V" shape of the neckline, and the earrings shimmering in the light as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. As she fingered her neckline, he almost forgot to breathe. It was becoming very painful to sit across the room from her. He tried very hard not make his staring at her noticeable, but his obvious attraction to her was hard to mask. Sturgis watched Harm, amused by his distraction.   
  
Sturgis whispered something to Bud and then turned to his friend and asked, "Harm, do you think there are Super Bowl tickets in your future this year?" knowing Harm had his attentions elsewhere. When he didn't respond, Sturgis kicked his leg under the table, "Earth to Rabb."  
  
"Ow!" Harm responded, his head spinning around to see who the culprit was.  
  
"Yep, he's still alive, Bud," and both men laughed heartily as an embarrassed Harm muttered something unintelligible.   
  
Mac struggled to contain her laughter after watching the brief exchange amongst the three men from her seat at the Admiral's table. She knew all along Harm had been watching her from across the room. Mac would occasionally sneak a subtle look in his direction, a little less obvious than Harm, and see him staring at her. And when she didn't, she could feel the warmth of his eyes from across the crowded room.   
  
Dinner concluded and dessert was being served; the band began to play a Christmas tune, signaling the start of dancing, as the lights in the room dimmed. Bud led Harriet onto the dance floor. In doing so, a few of their friends erupted into applause, embarrassing the couple as others took the floor. The rest of the guests started mingling. Harm was grateful dinner was over as he was eager to spend time with Mac. Again, trying not to be too obvious, he worked his way through the crowd to the Admiral's table to join in on the conversation, hoping to steal Mac away eventually.   
  
As the evening progressed, Mac had several turns on the dance floor with the Admiral, Sturgis and even Bud and Tiner. The band played everything from big band to rock to country. She was a little disappointed that Harm had sat out every dance thus far. And whenever it seemed that they would be left alone, someone else would stop by to socialize.   
  
Harm had grown tired of the music selection and was finally ready to take matters into his own hands. He excused himself from the table while Mac was in the ladies room and made his way to the area where the band was, to request something "appropriate", as he told Meredith.  
  
Mac had just sat down and placed her evening bag on the table as the band began playing. Harm came up from behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder; the soft velvet of her dress under his fingertips aroused his senses. Mac turned to face the owner of the hand, knowing it was Harm, his touch familiar to her.  
  
"May I have this dance?", he whispered into her ear. Needing no words, Mac stood as he took her hand, intertwining their fingers, and led her to the dance floor. He effortlessly slipped his right hand around her into the small of her back and pulled her close, her perfume enveloping his senses. Being this close to her was what he wanted all evening. The feel of her hand in his awakened him. The melodic sound of the male vocalist crooning the tune Harm requested filled the air around them:  
  
When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you...  
All the way  
Happy to be near you  
When you need someone to cheer you  
All the way  
  
AJ and Meredith had been watching the couple dance from their table. "You can't get better couples therapy than this, AJ," Meredith remarked, smiling.  
  
AJ thought for a moment and then said, "To quote Oliver Wendell Holmes: 'Love is the master key which opens the gates of happiness' ". Looking at Harm and Mac as they were lost in each other, he couldn't help but feel relieved that these two were finally going to get it right this time.   
  
  
Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes if it's real  
When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless he needs you  
All the way  
  
Mac had waited all evening for this moment-being wrapped in the arms of this handsome sailor. Feeling his hand on her back, pulling her into him, she felt electrified.   
  
Through the good or lean years  
And for all those in between years  
Come what may  
  
She closed her eyes, placing her head on his chest under the crux of his chin. As he floated her around the dance floor, she cherished this moment. They softly swayed to the music, becoming oblivious to the rest of the party guests. Harm, completely lost in the thought of her, softly sang with the song as he held Mac tightly,  
  
Who knows where the road will lead us  
Only a fool would say  
But if you let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you  
All the way  
All the way....  
  
It made Mac weak in the knees as she heard him sing those words to her. She pulled away from him slightly, just so she could see him, her eyes glistening. As he looked down at her, she could see the emotion reflected on his face, in his eyes.  
  
The last strains of the song were wafting through the room; Harm took Mac's hand and led her off the dance floor and through the door into the courtyard, before anyone could notice that they left. Mac never thought to question his motives, she was just as eager to be alone with him.   
  
Entering the courtyard, Mac could see all the trees adorned with twinkle lights. Snowflakes were gently falling around them, creating a picturesque winter wonderland that no greeting card could recreate. Mac shivered as the cold evening air briefly swirled around them. Harm instinctively removed his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders as he enveloped her in his arms, shielding her from winter's grasp. They could hear the soft strains of music trailing on the occasional breeze as it moved through the courtyard.  
  
He held her for the longest time in the stillness of the night air. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to break the spell of this moment alone. Concerned about Harm's lack of a coat, Mac was the first to break the silence, "Aren't you cold?" she asked him, without moving from where she was nestled in his arms.  
  
"Not as long as I have you to hold," was his response, in a deep, sensuous voice that made Mac catch her breath. Harm reluctantly released her from his arms, wanting to see her beautiful face, the one he saw in all his dreams.  
  
"I've missed you," he said, bringing his hand to her face, softly stroking it before cupping it with his hand. Mac leaned her head into his touch, loving the feel of his skin against hers.   
  
The falling snowflakes gently dusted both of them as they stood in the courtyard. Mac reached up to brush them off his shoulders, and as she did this, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. They were engrossed in this new dance they began. It was as if they were seeing each other for the first time.   
  
Taking Mac by the hand, he took her over to a bench under one of the trees adorned with twinkle lights. Harm brushed the snow from the bench so they could sit. But instead of putting his arm around Mac, he took her hands in his, facing her.  
  
"We've been through a lot together, Sarah," he began. "I've taken many roads and detours to get to this point. I've wanted so much . . ." Harm's voice trailed off, as he nearly lost his composure.  
  
Mac reached up and touched his cheek. Finding her voice, she quietly asked, "What do you want most?"  
  
Smiling, he remembered a time when she asked that same question of him, a moment he relived over and over in the part of his mind where he kept the could-have-beens.  
  
"What I want most is . . . . . . . to love you forever."  
  
Time stood still as those four little words hung in the winter air, warming them heart and soul. Harm's jacket fell from Mac's shoulders as she moved forward toward him. She paused briefly to look deeply into his eyes, seeing that she was reflected in them. She whispered "I love you" before kissing his lips. The power of her gentle kiss consumed him and he pulled her deeper into his embrace, knowing that he would never let her go again.  
  
Once again, the winter wind swirled through the courtyard, stirring the snowflakes that carried the remains of a song through the night air,   
  
All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
I can't find the words to say  
That I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Song credits: All the Way-Frank Sinatra; The Gift-Jim Brickman with Collin Raye and Susan Ashton. 


End file.
